halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Carol Rawley
Blind Jump This article mistakenly says "blind jump" when the Pillar of Autumn made it to Threshold when cortana used the coordinates from an artifact. --JohnSpartan117 14:21, 28 September 2006 (UTC) when does it say she used coordinates? Keyes: But we made a Blind Jump, how did they? Cortana: Get here first? Covenant ships have always been faster, as for tracking us all the way from REACH, well, at lightspeed my menuvering options were limited, sir. Lt.O'Brien 16:36, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :Keyes ordered Cortana to do a blind jump, but she used to coordinates she found instead, and didn't tell him. Everyone but Cortana thought it was a blind jump. -ED 17:36, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Voice Over? Does anyone know exactly who does the voice of Foehammer? Kap2310 02:28, 26 January 2008 (UTC) *That's been fixed. --Darth tom (talk) Encyclopaedic A lot of work needs to be done to get this to a decent encyclopaedic standard. The point of view in here is absolutely horrible; it's an encyclopaedia, not your opinion on characters. 'She was fearless' is point of view unless you have references to back it up. Perhaps an image of her Pelican is in order? The tenses need work too; I've changed it to past tense, as an encyclopaedia should be, and it'd be appreciated if people didn't write in present tense. In addition, the spelling's been fixed to conform to American English. --Darth tom (talk) "Foehammer" As stated in Halo: The Flood, it's spelled "Foehammer", not "Foe Hammer". :Check the Halo: Combat Evolved credits.-- Forerun ' 13:43, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::That doesn't negate his point. We have contradictory sources here. Lord Hyren 18:39, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Model Does anyone have a clue of what Foehammer might look like? I'm thinking she is a black female. Bungie should have some kind of image, or artwork of her that was suppose to be in the beta, but never showed it. What do you all think? --Mega Sean 45 20:37, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Probably an African American woman a bit on the heavy side. ::Thanks for the help. But you forgot the username on the end. ;) --Mega Sean 45 14:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Having not read the article i first imagined her as the woman who flew the hornet in Avatar (movie) ::::Does this look like the Avatar wiki to you? (Though I agree :P) - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13]] iTalk] 14:31, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Guys, halo anniversary is out, and you get to see whan she looks like. I thought that she would be black, turns out she is caucaisian. in ahlo anniversary, you can see through the cockpit of her pelican. Banshees do not shoot her down* In Halo: First Strike Foe Hammer is alive that's how Sergeant Johnson makes it off Halo. TheSpam (talk) 08:12, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :Nope.avi Halo: First Strike reference In halo: first strike it says she's a captain. "Although the Chief had never met Polaski, she was from the same chalk as Captain Carol Rawley, callsign “Foehammer.”" Nylund, Eric (2010-12-21). Halo: First Strike (Kindle Locations 843-844). Tom Doherty Associates. Kindle Edition. Gerenjie (talk) 19:05, August 28, 2013 (UTC)